Recently, a form of information distribution of particular use in camera systems has been proposed by the present applicant. In particular, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 9/113,600 entitled "Digital Instant Printing Camera with Image Processing Capability" and filed simultaneously on Jul. 20, 1998 disclose a digital instant camera system with a complex image processing capability to which the preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed. The incorporation of the above mentioned specification is hereby specifically included by cross reference. The proposed camera system, hereinafter known as an "Artcam" is able to accept cards hereinafter called "Artcards" having data encoded on one surface thereof and to manipulate an image for printing out of the image by an internal printer.
With any form of encoding system which is to be sensed in a fault tolerant manner, there is the significant question of how best to encode the data so that it can be effectively and efficiently decoded. It is therefore desirable to provide for an effective encoding system.